


Pull Me Close 'n' Show Me Where the Light Is

by Dirty_Teddy_Bwear



Category: DC Animated Universe, DCU (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Amateur Alert, Bite Me Doe, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 09:23:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11056047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Teddy_Bwear/pseuds/Dirty_Teddy_Bwear
Summary: Request: Hal saves Barry from being trapped in the speed force





	Pull Me Close 'n' Show Me Where the Light Is

**Author's Note:**

  * For [andrea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrea/gifts).



> Requested by Andrea (if you reading this, I couldn't gift this b/c you're a nonuser *sad reax* )  
> In other news, I had no idea how to write this since it bugged me that GL/Hal can't access SF dimension w/o outside help, which I didn't want to include. So... don't get your hopes up.
> 
> Title inspiration, in case anyone's interested: Feel Good (feat. Daya) - Gryffin & Illenium

“ _Barry...”_

I whipped my head around instinctively, looking for that all too familiar voice.

“Did you hear that?!”

“Hear what?” Hal replies nonchalantly. “Are you seeing things again? Some ghost in the shell? Days of future past, maybe?”

“Wha--no. But I swear I could’ve…”

“You sure you’re ok?” He turns to me and plants a hand on my forehead, like the act of checking a kid for fever. And he may as well have discovered one because I feel like I could die from my face overheating. I quickly push it away, out of both embarrassment and annoyance.

“D-dude! We’re two grown-ass men in public… can you not treat me like I’m your little kid?” I put on my best scowl to hide my agitation.

He shrugs it off. “Relax. We’re _two grown-ass men_ sitting shoulder-to-shoulder at a park. It’s so obvious as day that you’re my _little-wittle tweddy bwar_ that it’d be pointless to try to hide it. Besides, you’re adorable.” His mocking tone and smile makes me want to sock him in the mouth and speed off.

 

“ _Bar...ry…”_

The scenery changes, and I’m blazing through the Great Plains and the open skies with the exhilarating feeling of wind blowing through my hair while I attempt to locate the source of that voice. Where is it coming from? I slow down a bit when I spot a silhouette figure in the distance and race towards it... It’s a woman! As she came into view, I recognize exactly her appearance and outline.

“Mom!” I shout as I dart towards her, coming to a human-speed, and into a tight embrace as she turns around in surprise.

“Barry, my sweet son! What are you doing back here all of a sudden, dear? Did something happen with work? How’s Iris and her family? Should I be expecting grandkids anytime soon? Why did you come to the house without calling me first?” Like all loving mothers, she asks way too many questions way too fast, even for _me_ to catch them.

“Everything’s fine, mom. I just wanted to see you.” I grin cheek-to-cheek and hold onto her, not letting go for some reason. Probably because it feels warm, and gentle, and amazing. “Wait, back at your house? But I was--.” I look around for a second then smile. “Oh, right! I’m back in the suburbs. Duh.”

 

_“Barry...Bar…”_

Then, a flashing storm of light blankets my world. Across the distance of a room, I catch a widening glimpse of someone in a green costume, trying to wiggle their way in. He reaches out a hand.

“Barry! Grab my hand!” He shouts, fighting some invisible force, as if he’s being pushed out. “Let me in!”

Then it hit me. Hal! Jesus, I thought that I knew that voice. But I also realize that he’s here to try to take me away from this bliss. The light bends to envelope me, snuggling me and providing a euphoria of warmth and comfort.

“Go back, Hal. I like it here. Just leave me be.”

Frustration and anger builds on his face, likely amplified by his physical struggle. “Barry, you goddamn idiot! None of this is real, so hurry up and grab my hand so I can pull your sorry ass out. You’re stupid subconscious will is what’s making the speedforce latch onto you. Hurry up; I can’t fight this for long!”

Despite all the yelling and flash grenades going off, I feel inexplicably calm, like in the eye of a storm. The feeling of simple pleasure calls out to me, inviting me to stay and play, like sinking into a memory foam bed or a plush couch after an exhausting day at work. I can feel myself slipping away, fading into the lukewarm clench of the surrounding lightning-works.

Hal’s fury melts into desperation as he’s pushed back, getting further and further away. He pleads this time, louder, “Barry, _please_ . Come back with me. I-I need you--I need my best buddy in the whole damn universe! I’m here to save your life _and mine_!”

I ponder a moment on what he means by that last part. The lightbulb going off did it; I run and lurch to grab ahold of his forearm just as we are spit out of the wormhole back onto some rugged battleground in some park, I think. All I can really focus on is how much my head hurts and my body aches. I manage to push myself up halfway before Hal, who is now kneeling beside me, punches me in my face, which goes numb while my world spins again, for the umpteenth time. But before I could respond with shock and rage, he pulls me into a tight--really tight--hug.

 

A whole minute passes before he whispers, in my ear and stifling a half-sob, “That’s for even thinking about leaving me alone on this side, you dork.”

At this point, I just about black out from all the abuse my body has taken, from even before I ran into the speedforce. It took all of my last strength with my half-shut lazy eyes self to plant a shaky kiss on his lips, to which he returns with enough force to send my head screaming yet again.

“Thanks, Hal…” And just as I slip into a dark but indescribably happy slumber, I hear Hal chuckling to himself, muttering something about how my suit must have melted away and that I’m stark naked.

 _Wait wh_ \--.

 


End file.
